missingchildrenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Bethany Sinclair
Fifteen-year-old Bethany and her 34-year-old mother, Tina Sinclair lived with Tina's boyfriend, Eugene Van Bowman Jr., on Mountain Road in Chesterfield, New Hampshire in 2001. According to Bowman (who goes by his middle name Van), he told authorities that he and Tina had an argument on February 4, 2001 & claimed that he left the house and when he returned later in the day, Tina and Bethany were not at home. Bowman stated that all of their clothes were missing, but the remainder of their personal belongings (including Tina's fifteen-year-old cat and her vehicle) which were still at the residenc. Bethany and Tina have never been heard from again and were not reported missing until February 10, 2001 (six days after their disappearance). The last person known to have heard from either of them, besides Bowman, was Bethany's boyfriend. Bethany and her boyfriend had a telephone conversation from 11:30 p.m. to midnight on February 3, and made plans for Valentine's Day. The boyfriend had already purchased a ring as a gift for Bethany. On February 5, 2001 (the day after Bethany and her mother vanished), an unidentified woman called Keene High School to report that Bethany was sick and would not be attending classes. Authorities are uncertain of the caller's identity. Tina's sister, Sharon Garry, said that she was concerned for Bethany's safety because Bowman had been charged with molesting his eight-year-old daughter. (Bowman pleaded guilty and served two years in prison after the Sinclairs went missing.) Garry wanted Bethany to come and live with her in Connecticut. In October of 2000, she & Tina had an argument regarding the situation and had not spoken to each other since that time. According to Garry, Tina said that she would get herself out of the relationship with Bowman. Garry said that she believed Tina was preparing to leave Bowman. They reportedly had a troubled relationship and Tina's relatives allege that Bowman was abusive, but Garry doesn't that Tina left of her own accord with Bethany in February of 2001. At the time, Tina had just graduated from cosmetology school & dreamed of opening her own beauty salon. The Sinclairs have not contacted any of their loved ones, although Tina had been close to her family members. Tina's ex- husband (who is Bethany's father) stated that when he and Tina argued, she would go to stay with her mother and would always contact him within twelve hours. He said did not believe she would have left without telling anyone. Since Tina and Bethany's diappearance, there has not been any activity on Tina's bank account, cellular phone or credit cards since her disappearance and she never cashed her last paycheck. There has also been no activity on Tina's and Bethany's Social Security numbers. Bowman's home bordered the Connecticut River and he was seen on the river in his yellow Scat hovercraft at 4:30 a.m. on February 4, 2001, but an extensive search of the area produced no clues as to Tina and Bethany's whereabouts. Authorities suspect that foul play was involved in their cases. There have been no arrests related to the Sinclairs' disappearances. Bowman has reportedly refused to cooperate with investigators. He has not been named as a suspect in their disappearances, but he is being called a person of interest. He has since sold the home he shared with the Sinclairs. Tina & Bethany's cases remain unsolved & their cases are classified as an endangered missing person. Bethany (whose nickname is Beth) is described as a Caucasian female with brown hair & brown eyes; her height varies from 5'2-5'7 and weighs betwen 120-135 pounds. She has a U-shaped scar on her forehead, wears eyeglasses, her hips & legs are out of alignment & her knees turn inward. She was last seen wearing a crucifix pendant necklace, but it's unknown what clothes she was wearing when she vanished. Her mother Tina (whose nickname is Tee) is described as a Caucasian female with blonde hair & green eyes, has a height of 5'2 and weighs 120 pounds. She has a surgical scar that extends downward from her navel, has a butterfly tattooed on her right ankle & double-pierced ears. Her former married name is Mayotte. Tina had previously broken her right arm & collarbone and at the time of her disappearance, her fingernails were long and well-manicured. Category:Missing by Year Category:2001